


A Queer Turn of Events

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian asks Justin for a favor.





	A Queer Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors note: For Sabina who helped give it a name and demanded smut.

* * *

Brian breezed past Cynthia on his way to his office.

“Cynthia my office ten minutes come bearing coffee. Oh and bring the Fuller account with you.”

“Sure thing boss.”

Brian was finishing up going through his e mail when Cynthia came in. She placed the file he requested in front of him and his strong coffee with in reach.

“Brian I heard some things, something potentially big could be going down.”

Brian looked up from his computer and arched a brow. “Is your source reliable?”

“Yes I heard it from Vance’s sectary herself. She kinda let it slip.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense. What do you know?”

“Vance is going to require drug testing for all upper management. Should I be worried boss?” She gave him a pointed look.

Brian twisted in his chair and steepled his long fingers. “Well if it’s true I’ll deal with it, don’t worry.” He gave her one of his winning grins. “I suppose this is one of Vance’s hoop of the week to jump through. That man really needs to get a life and stop fucking with mine.”

“Vance has also scheduled a ten am meeting in the conference room, all upper management in attendance. Here’s the memo.” She placed a yellow sheet on top of the file folder.

Brian nodded and she got back to her post. Brian tried to get some work done before the meeting but it was pointless. He kept up the appearance of being busy till Cynthia called him on the intercom notifying him of the time. Brian walked into the board room cool and arrogant as ever. He wouldn’t allow Vance to see he’d ruffled his feathers. He took his seat and calmly brushed out the lines of his Armani suit. Almost as soon as Vance started to speak Brian tuned him out. The first part of all Vance’s meetings were complete and utter bullshit. He tuned back in near the end of Vance’s speech. 

“As you know Vanguard is one of the top ad agencies on the east coast. I’d like to keep it that way. My goal is to run a clean tight ship.” Brian snorted under his breath. “Which is why I’m implementing a drug test of all upper management. I meant to get around to it sooner but with taking over the company I was kept quite busy weeding out those who didn’t fit the criteria. As you leave this meeting you will each be given a cup. You will have until the end of the business day to fill them and get them down to human resources. If your sample comes back positive for drug use you will be terminated immediately and escorted off the premises with out so much as a ball point pen. There will be no second chances.” Vance shot a pointed look at Brian.

When the meeting was over Brian stormed back to his office with his cup tightly clutched in his fist. “Cynthia hold all calls, I’m not to be bothered unless it’s Justin.”

“Right boss.”

Brian sat down behind his desk and took a deep breath. There was only one thing he could do now. Brian picked up the phone and dialed Justin’s cell.

“Hey Brian what’s up?”

“Hey Justin uh how is your day?”

Justin laughed “you called me just to find out how my day is?”

“Justin where are you?”

“I’m having lunch with Daphne.”

“Justin I need you to come down to Vanguard right away.”

“Why? What’s up?”

“I need a favor; can you come down here now please?”

“Sure did Bob and Brad fuck up your boards again?”

“Well yes but that’s not why I’m calling. I’ll tell you when you get here.”

“Ok, I’ll come right now.”

“Oh and Justin drink a lot of water.”

“What the fuck? Oh never mind I’ll see ya soon.”

When Justin hung up with Brian he began to gather his things up.

“What was all that about?”

“Fuck if I know. Brian needs me to come down to Vanguard. He needs me for something, wouldn’t tell me what though. He didn’t sound like him self. He was pretty cryptic, told me to make sure I drank a lot of water.”

“Well you better go find out what the big bad wants.”

“Yeah later Daph.”  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Justin stopped by Cynthia’s desk to see if he could find out what was up with Brian.

“Hey Cynthia.”

“Justin what are you doing here?”

“Brian called me.”

Cynthia smirked “I knew it, I just knew it. He better not get caught the sly bastard.”

“What’s going on? Brian was pretty cryptic on the phone and he sounded upset, well as upset as he’d let anyone know about.”

“I’ll let him tell you. Go right in Justin. If I were you I’d bargain with him. You could get a pretty sweet deal out of this.”

Now more confused than ever Justin knocked on Brian’s door then entered.

“Brian what the hell is going on?”

“I’m having a for shit day.”

“Ok, well what can I do to help?”

“Well see here’s how it is. Vance is on a new kick to make everyone jump through hoops, fucker.” Brian picked up a letter opener and started tossing it around. “Today he ordered drug testing for upper management which includes me. I don’t pass the test I’m fired. If I get fired I can’t pay for PIFA sooo…”

Brian places the cup in front of him and looks pointedly at Justin.

“What!” Realization hits him of what Brian is asking. “Oh hell no Brian.”

“Remember last Friday at Babylon?”

“Yeah it was wet jock night, fuck that was hot.”

“Yeah remember the vast amounts of E I had?”

Justin sighed “you are so going to owe me for this.” Justin grabbed up the cup and Brian pointed out his private bathroom. He relieved himself into the cup. When he came back he held out the cup to Brian. “Here’s your little cup O’ Sunshine” he said wryly.

“Put it on my desk, Justin thanks.” Brian hated to ask anyone for favors especially Justin.

Justin pulled Brian in for a kiss. “You know I’d do anything to help you out even at the expense of my dignity. When you get home your ass is mine.” 

“I figured, later Sunshine.”

“Later Bri.” Justin kissed him once more before he left.

Brian adjusted his pants over his hard on. He couldn’t wait to get home to see what the little shit had in store for him.  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As soon as Brian walked in the door his arms were filled with hot blonde boy. Justin kissed him hungrily. He only had enough time to set his briefcase down before Justin was tugging him by his Prada tie up to the bedroom.

“I’ve been thinking all afternoon what I’m going to do to you.” Justin rubbed the front of his jeans. “It made me so hard.”

“I’ll bet” Brian purred. “So what’s your pleasure little boy?”

Justin smiled his sunshine smile. “First I want you to suck me off, and then I want to fuck you.”

Brian arched a brow at Justin. “You gave me your piss not a vital organ.”

“I didn’t hear you put any boundaries on that favor, besides you know you love it when I fuck you. I don’t know why you bother pretending otherwise.”

Brian sighed with defeat. The little shit was right but he’d be damned if he was going to admit it.

Justin pushed Brian onto his knees. “Get to it I’m hard, horney and I want to cum now.”

Brian slapped Justin’s jean clad ass. “Bossy little bottom aren’t ya?”

Brian sat back on his legs to make up for the height difference. He rubbed the flat of his hand across Justin’s bulging package. Justin rubbed himself against Brian’s hand softly moaning. Brian unbuttoned Justin’s jeans and quickly shoved his pants around his ankles. His naughty little boy was going commando. Brian locked eyes with Justin and licked his coral lips. A bead of pre cum sparkled at the end of Justin’s cock. Brian blew lightly across the head causing Justin to suck in his breath and whimper. Brian’s tongue darted out and lapped up the dew. He kissed all over the tip occasionally letting his tongue dart out and tease the underside of Justin’s dick.

Brian gripped Justin’s waist with one hand while the other played with Justin’s smooth silky balls. His tongue traced the fine lines along Justin’s shaft. When Justin least expected it he dove down and took all of Justin into his mouth. Justin threw back his head and moaned. Brian had to grip Justin’s waist a little tighter to keep Justin steady. He loved how Justin’s cock tasted, how it filled his mouth. Brian kept the pace slow. He could have Justin shooting within seconds if he wanted to but tonight he wanted to give his baby the royal treatment.

His tongue teased Justin’s slit relentlessly then darted away to other unexplored areas. Justin’s fingers gripped his hair tightly. He would feel a rough tug when Justin got frustrated. He raised his hand for Justin to suck on his finger. When the digit was wet enough he pressed it against Justin’s hole. Brian circled Justin’s pucker teasingly. When Justin tried to bend down to capture his finger he’d move it away. Justin growled in frustration that turned into a throaty purr when he finally got what he wanted. Brian alternated his movements. When he finger fucked Justin deeply he lapped at Justin’s slit. And when he sucked on Justin his finger teased the outer edges of Justin’s hole. Justin didn’t know weather he was coming or going.

Brian knew he was driving Justin crazy. He knew his baby wanted to cum soon. He let Justin take over. Justin thrust into his mouth fucking Brian’s face. Brian didn’t let just anyone do that. He trusted that Justin would be careful and not choke him, although he had almost no gag reflex. He rammed two fingers up Justin’s tight ass. He could feel Justin’s cock swell in his mouth. His mouth watered in anticipation of tasting his little boy’s load. He put constant pressure on Justin’s prostate. Justin mewled and went ridged. He felt the rush of cum surge up from his balls and out his slit in a torrent. Brian’s mouth flooded with Justin’s hot creamy cum. He milked Justin dry of every drop then licked him totally clean. Justin collapsed onto the bed totally drained.

Brian stripped off his clothes and joined Justin on the bed. His dick was hard as steel. Justin curled up next to Brian and pulled him in for a kiss. He liked to taste himself on Brian. When Justin got a little of his wind back he reached for a condom and the lube and tossed them on the bed.

“Get yourself ready. I want to watch.”

Brian put on a bored expression. Justin always got very turned on when he would finger himself which was hardly ever. Justin thought he was being so clever picking things that Brian wouldn’t want to do. If it had to do with sex he enjoyed it all, it just wasn’t popular knowledge how much he liked certain things. Brian squirted the cold jell onto his fingers. He didn’t bother to warm it. He angled himself so Justin got a good view, then he finger fucked himself. He heard Justin’s breath hitch, ‘kids.’ Justin was hard and dripping again. Brian heard the tear of the condom wrapper. His hand was slapped away and he was bent over forcefully. Brian smirked baby wants it rough. Justin entered Brian in one swift thrust. Brian grunted and squirmed a bit at being filled.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, fuck me.”

Justin gripped Brian’s hip in one hand and his shoulder in the other. He concentrated on keeping his thrusts slow and even. Brian was so tight he didn’t want to cum to soon. He wanted this to last. Justin could count on one hand how many times he actually got to fuck Brian so he wanted to enjoy this. Brian’s moans sent shivers down his spine. It amused Justin that Brian was much more vocal in bed than he was. Justin thrust into him hard; in the days to come he wanted Brian to remember this. Justin swiveled his hips making sure he hit all of Brian’s sweet spots.

Brian reached around and squeezed Justin’s ass. “I want to ride you.”

Justin faltered in his thrusting. He had to use great will power to keep from cuming when Brian used his anal muscles to squeeze him tightly. ‘Fucker, even when Brian bottomed he still had to be in control.’

Justin didn’t mind to much though the thought of Brian riding his cock was enough to make him want to cum. Justin pulled out and settled himself down in the middle of the bed. He held his dick up for Brian. He straddled Justin’s hips; he leaned up and then plunged down hard grunting a little as he settled on Justin’s thighs. Justin had to close his eyes for a moment. The sight of Brian impaling himself on his cock was just too much. 

Justin lifted his knees to help support Brian’s back. Brian gripped Justin’s knees for leverage. He hoped Justin was up for it cuz he wanted a long hard ride. Brian locked gazes with Justin and held it. He noticed Justin’s eyes grew as dark as his duvet. Sweat beaded his brow and rained down upon Justin. He worked his ass up and down Justin’s shaft. Justin had the sheets in a death grip. Brian never looked hotter. He ground his hips into Justin’s groin. He felt the hot lightning bolt hit his spine. Brian gripped Justin legs tighter and leaned further back fucking himself in earnest. As soon as he was there he slammed into his sweet spot. He shuddered and threw back his head. Long streams of moans flowed from his mouth while fountains of cum showered Justin’s face and chest. Brian rode out the waves of pleasure. He felt Justin’s cock swell and shoot filling the condom stuffed up his ass.

Brian had just enough energy left to lift himself off of Justin and roll to the side. He stripped off the condom for Justin. He gave his face and chest a few licks then gathered the sleepy boy into his arms.”

“I think you ground my dick to a nub,” Justin murmured. Before falling asleep the last thing Justin remembered hearing was Brian’s soft chuckle.   
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next day Brian was sitting very carefully in his office chair. 

Down the hall Vance eagerly flipped through all the test results only interested in one in particular. He smiled evilly as he looked at the results. His smile quickly turned into a grimace when he saw that Kinney was negative of all drug use. All he could think was ‘rats foiled again!’


End file.
